


Saving the Date (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac had been saving something very special for Cicero for the day they reunite, and it's only a matter of time before both of them decide that the wait would be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Date (M!DB/Cicero)

Cicero looked so scrumptious tonight. That's all that Chac could think about tonight, reunited at last with his Cicero in the safety of their sanctuary. The hours they spent went by blissfully, they ate together, bathed together, everything so tied up tight just how Cicero liked it. He'd missed him so, the weeks that have gone by have not been kind to either of them, but they know from tonight on, at least for a couple of days, they'd have each other. It was all Cicero could ever ask for in his life.

 

But Chac had a secret, a surprise in fact, for the Keeper who'd waited so patiently. Taking all of his willpower, Chac had achieved something he rarely was capable of. It made him lust like a beast in heat, staring at Cicero's curves while he bathed and his lips rarely leaving his face. Cicero for hours now has endured Chac's lusting kisses on his cheeks and neck, never once turning away. Together now in their safe haven, Cicero finally had to let Chac know just how much of a leech he's been.

 

“Listener, will you ever run out of kisses? You've been quite the _lamprey_ since you've come home! What could you possibly be thinking of?” Cicero reached up the distance of their heights and pressed his fingertips into Chac's busy lips, pushing the elf away. That time was approaching again, the one Cicero always longed for so greatly in his absence... their first _uniting_ of the reunion..oh, he was so excited for it. He knew Listener was too, that was obvious. 

 

Kissing his fingertips, Chac let it silently be known his intentions, lewdly taking Cicero's digits into his mouth and sucking them down to the knuckle. Cicero's smile couldn't be bigger, seeing the lascivious glare in his master's eyes. Cicero mirrored it, clearing his throat at the feeling of Chac's tongue lapping on his fingers.

 

“Well Cicero can certainly take a hint, but it would be so nice where you to _tell_ _me,_ List-en-er. He would be..so..grateful.” Cicero teased in a playful voice that always captivated Chac. He was getting more flirtatious as of late and the elf knew it was because he was getting confident. He wanted to kiss him again, and it's only a matter of time now..

 

Chac released the Imperial's hand and grinned a sinner's grin “I have a big surprise for you, love.”

 

“I can hardly guess what it is!” Cicero laughs, reaching his hands up and running them over Chac's shoulders, feeling the elf now wrap his arms around him, pulling him in. Chac was going to tell it straight.

 

“I've been _good._ Ever since we last met.” Cicero deadpanned, gripping tight to the elf's back. He knew what _that_ meant...

 

“...as in..”

 

“I've been saving it for you, my sweet Cicero. So forgive me for my llllusting gaze.” the poet moaned, leaning forward and kissing Cicero flush on the lips. He pulled away and they both seemed to gasp at the same time. “I want to get off so badly it hurts, won't you ease my pain?”

 

There was nothing else Cicero could imagine himself doing but to keep his Listener. This was a rule Cicero had been told to follow many times, but for Chac to return the favor, to be chaste for so long... The Imperial wanted nothing more than to release him.

 

“Humble Cicero lives to serve..”

 

Chac leaned forward and took Cicero's mouth so hard he could feel their teeth knock. Cicero whimpered in that little way that made Chac go wild, their kiss so deep and needy it threatened to make the Jester's legs wobble. In that frantic kiss they relearn every reason why they loved each other so much, their shuffling feet taking them towards the bed before landing in a writhing heap. Cicero was beneath him, and that's exactly how it belonged.

 

Their tongues wrestled for long minutes, Chac simply devouring his tiny companion, eating up his coos and moans. So soft and lovely, just like the hands that raked up and down his chest and throat as Cicero eagerly relearned his skin. Clothes may have separated them, but that is a problem that will soon be solved.

 

“Undress me.” Chac demands between kisses, Cicero eagerly complying with a nod, moving to sit atop the Listener to pull up his tunic and help him with his pants.

 

“Off, off they go!” Cicero sings, Chac looking up and admiring how the Imperial's cheeks where positively scratched from his beard, his lips flushed red. He was so pretty this way.

 

Chac soon lay nude, posed like a regal king on their bed, Cicero eager for his next duty to him. It's been so long, Cicero's mouth simply watered at the sight of his lover's broad physique that he had all to himself. Chac's hand traced up and down his own stomach, lusting for the Imperial who still lie clothed.

 

“Strip for me.”

 

Now Cicero loved to dance, but that was something entirely different..he wasn't going to deny Chac this, but he had to giggle nervously. Chac smiled back and shook his head. “You don't have to be shy. Give me a show!” Chac waved at him, trying to comfort the Keeper into enjoying himself.

 

“Then a show you will get.” Cicero climbs off the bed, standing along the fireside. He felt bashful and it showed in the way he averted his eyes from the staring elf, Chac could see that and it flustered him. Cicero's hands find the buttons to his expensive coat, prying them open one by one before sliding it off his body, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

 

The elf grins, knowing how Cicero must be feeling right now. “The pants next. Slowly.” Chac ate up every moment of it, watching the black fabric of his waistband slide down his legs, revealing the beautifully white skin beneath it. Cicero bit his lip to hide his grin, giving his hips a little shake that made Chac desire to touch him.. Cicero followed with his drawers. The way his cock bounced when it was released made Chac smile, indeed their playtime had already gotten Cicero rock hard. He remembers how difficult of a task that once was, in the beginning...

 

“Beautiful.” Chac smiles, watching Cicero kick off his pants, pulling off socks that revealed the feet that Chac had bathed just an hour before. The Imperial dared to look towards the elf, and was pleased to see that his little show had gotten Chac as hard as he'd ever seen him, his balls looking full and round. It even alarmed the elf at how swollen he's become, even the warmth from the fire made little licks of pleasure climb up his body.

 

“What do you ask of me, powerful Listener?”

 

“Get on your knees, and serve.” Chac pulls himself to the end of the bed, planting his feet on the ground with legs spread. Cicero wanted to do nothing more, he couldn't take his eyes away from the length that bobbed with every one of Chac's breaths. He's been aching for this for so long.

 

Cicero fell to his knees, crawling in between the elf's legs, feeling the warmth of his thighs against his palms. Before he could even get the elf's cock in his hands, Chac leans forward and plants a kiss to his forehead. He leans forward and whispers in the man's ear.

 

“Be gentle..I'm _sensitive_.” 

 

Cicero could feel the repressed urge to fuck Chac grow hotter at the mere utterance of those words. But no, he had a task to do. Cicero nods, reaching forward to feel the weight of Chac's cock in his hands..so heavy, and so big in Cicero's eyes. He could feel his lover's very pulse as he felt the crown of his member, running hot and fast. Unable to contain himself any more, Cicero leans forward and runs the flat of his tongue up Chac's cock, toying with the slit. The groan he heard from above him made Cicero shake, eagerly wringing more out of the elf as he lapped at the head of his cock.

 

“F-fuuuck.” Chac curses, gods he's never been like _this_ before, So sensitive he was ready to pop. 

 

“Stop?” Cicero asks, Chac taking a heavy breath and relaxing. He shakes his head and Cicero is soon eagerly back to work, finding it exquisite how Chac's very body soon began to wriggle under him. He took Chac's cock into his mouth and sucked, the elf's eyes watching how his cheeks dished in. Lower and lower he sucked until he's taken all he could. Cicero could never swallow the whole thing down, but damn it, he _tried._

 

Chac soon felt himself riding on the edge, quelling his vicious urge to just fuck the man's throat until he cums, but that would be greedy. Chac's dreads lay sprawled on the bed as he refrained from thrusting into his mouth, both of Cicero's hands now wrapped around his cock while his lips sucked away. Chac peeks down, bucking softly into Cicero's mouth who's enchanting eyes simply stared at him. He looked so good looking up like that.

 

Cicero pleasured his Listener for long minutes, finding immense satisfaction in every strangled moan he drew from Chac's lips. So this is what it was like, taking someone who'd been chaste for so long. Cicero couldn't deny the appeal, he felt in utter control of Chac's life at this moment, seeing him thrash about on the bed like a restrained beast. Cicero's pumping hands slowed to a stop, and Chac lifted his head to look down at him, the pleasured and bewildered look on his face making Cicero choke back a laugh.

 

“I've never seen you like this, Listener. So enthralling.”

 

“Because I've never _been like this_ , I can't even control it!” Chac breathed hard, sweat misting on his brow and chest. How does Cicero do it? Stay utterly sexless for weeks on end? It boggled Chac's mind, but he was soon eager to get back to getting off. He wanted to squeeze it for everything it was worth, and that meant Cicero would have to do a little bit more. “I need you to do something for me. I think you'll like it.” 

 

“Oh? And that is?”

 

Chac reached down and took one of Cicero's hands, taking the same fingers into his mouth again and wetting them with is tongue. Cicero's eyebrow quirked with intrigue, what was this now? Once his two fingers where properly wet, Chac led his hand between his legs, Cicero instinctively pressing against the elf's pucker...

 

“You... Oh, this is going to be such fun.” Cicero said, grinning like a maniac. He ran the pads of his fingers up and down the elf's hole, feeling him spread his legs further to invite the madman in.

 

“I'm sure you'll know when you find it.” Chac moans, leaning back on an elbow and puckering at the very feeling of something at his entrance. It had been even longer since Vilkas has fucked him, he was more tender than he'd ever imagine. “Unfh!” Chac's entire body jolted at the feeling of Cicero's single fingertip breaching him, making the Imperial flinch.

 

Cicero tried again, penetrating his Listener, and then again with a second finger. The sight of Chac's entire body writhing to his touch was beguiling, and soon intoxicating. Cicero reached further into his Listener, burying himself up to the knuckle into his hole, feeling his tight hole clench around him as he cried out. Cicero fucked him with those two fingers, stretching him to the point where Chac thought it was ruthless. But he bore it, because he knew Cicero did every time.

 

“I want more.” Chac snarls, spreading his thighs apart with his hands and exposing his hole to Cicero. “Put more in.” Cicero didn't hesitate, pressing a third finger inside the Listener, and then a fourth. Cicero briefly considered shoving his entire fist in there, but he knew better than to do that so brazenly. Chac looked as though he couldn't possibly take any more, pain clear on his features as he adjusted to the girth penetrating him.

 

“Fuck _me,_ Cicero.” Chac groaned in a sigh “Just do this...” The elf reached a hand up and did a gentle beckoning motion with his fingers, his voice thick with a drunken kind of pleasure. “You'll find it eventually.” Chac let his eyes drift shut and his head fall back, Cicero knowing his cue.. the Imperial wriggled his fingertips gently inside the elf, searching for that special button inside him. 

 

“Fffuh! Right there!” The artist cries out, his entire body jolting when Cicero's fingers pressed into the perfect spot. Cicero was all too eager to start fucking that spot, beckoning his fingers rhythmically inside him.. Chac instantly melted to his touch, writhing about on the bed with his toes curled up tight. It was only moments before the Listener was _begging_ him to fuck him harder, Chac's cock laying unattended but dripping profusely. Cicero could only comply, a pleasured look hard on his features, fucking the elf until he was grinding down to meet his knuckles. 

 

Somewhere in Cicero's mind, he grew desperate. He wanted it to be his own cock fucking him, somehow growing jealous of himself in this moment. Chac was using his hand as a fucktoy now, rolling his luscious hips back and forth, his cock bobbing...it made Cicero so very furious that he couldn't fuck him. And very, very hard... He could cum just imagining it.

 

“I'm gunna _fucking_ cum.” Chac snarls, teeth bared and slamming himself down on those fingers to the point of pain. Cicero ached for this moment for so long, he wasted no time in wrapping his free hand around Chac's beautiful cock and pumping it. Eyes locked on his Listener's face, he dove down and gave head while the elf thrust into and onto him. The moans erupting from Chac that followed only made Cicero moan alongside him, so weak and breathy..a side of his voice he hardly ever heard. 

 

Chac's entire core goes blazing hot, he reaches out and takes handfuls of the blanket beneath him to wring in his grip. He hung a few moments in that horribly wonderful spot where he thought he was cumming but he didn't know for sure...until it hit him. Chac openly yelled, his entire body going rigid, his hole contracting around Cicero's hand. He stay up there in absolute bliss for long moments, Cicero gladly leaning his head back to let the long jets of thick cum splash his face and hair. With slitted eyes he gazed at the beauty of his listener in orgasm, cherishing it for how long it lasted.

 

Until he was sure Chac was done, Cicero stay utterly still, moaning alongside his lover. Slowly he began to remove his abused fingers, until Chac reaches out and grabs his elbow tight. “-Wait! Keep fucking me. Hard.” Cicero, bewildered, did as he was told, curiously beginning to fuck the elf again with the same vigor, Chac's cock remaining swollen hard. Cum still streaking his face and with an unyielding stiffness, Cicero went back to work sucking his Listener.

 

Chac bucked down onto his hand harshly, his mouth hanging open as pleasure climbed quickly inside him again, still throbbing through his core. “Ungh, I'm coming” He gasps, a second orgasm running rampant through him enough to make him fall back upon his elbows. Cicero stared in wonder all the while, a new load of cum hitting his tongue which he dutifully swallowed. To bring his lover to become nothing but a limp noodle with pleasure made Cicero feel so damn good.. he slowed his hand to a stop, but again, the Listener wailed.

 

“Don't STOP!”

 

“By Sithis, Listener! This is...unreal!” He really couldn't find a word for it, watching in amazement as Chac's body ground down hard on his hand, Cicero unbelievably aroused by the sight. Chac this time reached down to grab his own cock, tugging himself tightly and riding the seemingly endless wave until it hit him again. Jets of white hit Cicero's chest, and he couldn't help it anymore- he's waited long enough. Wiping the spunk off his chest, he gathers it and oils his own cock with it, doing what he rarely ever did and jerking himself at the sight of his Listener.

 

“Keep going” Cicero begged him for once, but Chac didn't think he could handle another one yet. He simply lay there while Cicero tried his hardest to keep fucking him.

 

“I can't..Gods, no more. Not yet.” Chac looks up and sees just how much cum he's sprayed his lover with, soon noticing the quick motions of his arm hidden beneath the bedframe. Cicero kept his hand firmly in place until Chac guided it out and away from his hole, wet from his insides.

 

“That was amazing.” Cicero praised him, voice breathy with desire “Listener, I can't wait anymore.” Pleasing him had gotten the Imperial as lusty as he's ever felt and he needed relief badly. Chac smirks, and knows something has to be done about this..something unexpected. He reaches forward and grabs Cicero by the arms, lifting the squawking man up onto the bed, being thrown onto his back with a bounce.

 

“Fuh!” Cicero instinctively spread his legs, seemingly expecting to be fucked by the elf, his cock still standing strong. How could he possibly have the energy? Was he on drugs? The Imperial was shocked right back to Nirn when he watched the elf push his legs down, Cicero now spread-eagle on the bed.

 

“Where are you going? OH!” Cicero cries, seeing the elf climb atop him, his heart ready to bust out of his chest with excitement. Chac spreads his legs and grinds his abused ass into Cicero's cock, feeling it prod at his cheeks. The elf's fingers reach back and grip the member, and soon with Cicero's eager help they where guiding it to his stretched hole.

 

“Are you sure, Listener? This is-” This was something he rarely got, if ever. He'd been desiring it for so long, to be a man and fuck his lover...Cicero didn't hesitate to jump on the opportunity. The elf guided the head of his cock to his hole, and soon Cicero's entire length is plunged into a hot, tight pleasure. He reaches his soft hands to the elf's hips, steadily pushing and pulling the elf into a rhythm he got to choose.

 

“Fuck me, and I'll cum for you again. I promise.”

 

Only a few moments later was Cicero greedily bucking his hips up into Chac, hooded eyes watching the beautiful elf's body bounce up and down with each of his thrusts. He was just long enough to strike Chac's spot exactly where he needed it to, making his Listener moan aloud. Cicero allowed himself to get lost in the feeling, hands exploring the elf's stomach and thighs, holding his long legs apart to get a good look at his cock bobbing up and down.

 

It was then Chac thought it would be a good idea to become an absolute tart. His hands rake down Cicero's heaving chest, backing his elven ass down onto him so very hard. “Fuck me, and I'll scream.” He promises again, building a tall tower of desires in the Imperial's heart “You feel so good, Cicero.”

 

“ _Brava!”_ Cicero curses, fucking the elf's hole until he was pink from the chest up, Chac himself admiring how handsome Cicero looked when he was so pleasured. He could tell he was close, his rhythm now jagged and wanting..he wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped himself, eager to push himself over once again. 

 

They hung there for long moments, and Chac brought himself to orgasm one final time, feeling it crash into him from afar. He cries out,  _loudly_ , an orgasmic sound that soon brings Cicero to follow him. His hips drive one final time into Chac's heat before he erupts, the elf feeling the novelty of Cicero's cum inside him. It felt good, giving him this. Cicero let out a beautiful wail as he came, his stomach now coated in the elf's spunk. He was utterly a canvas for Chac now, in disbelief at the sheer amount that clung to him. 

 

“Listener, you're not from Nirn, I've decided..”

 

Chac laughed breathlessly, enjoying the spent rush despite his cock still being firm. Cicero's faded and fell from his hole, Chac leaning back and displaying the sight of his soft hole, a droplet of cum oozing from him that Cicero's eyes lingered on. “Strange, that's exactly what I thought about you when we first met.” Cheeky listener said, making Cicero scoff. His features soon brightened, as if he where cheered by a thought alone.

 

“Oh Listener, you've made me so happy. Jubilant, in fact.”

  
“Jubilant, eh? So the wait was worth it.”

 

“Well worth it, Thank you.. So much.”

 

“You don't have to thank me for anything. I should be thanking you for your lovely performance.” Chac hushed him, his cock finally beginning to soften and the throbbing sensation in his core fading. He thoroughly enjoyed Cicero fucking him, It was a pleasing change from Vilkas' punishing length.

 

“SO...do _all_ elves do what you just..did? Cicero didn't even think it possible.” 

 

“Oh it's possible, and soon enough I'm going to get you cumming like that. With a little practice.”

 

“...well!” Cicero cleared his throat, watching the elf lovingly climb his way off him only to rest at his side, his head on Cicero's arm with fingers beating like a drum on his stomach. Cicero admits he did want to get on that 'practicing' starting as soon as possible. They said nothing for a quiet moment, Cicero staring at the ceiling and at peace.

 

“Hehehe...” Chac snickers.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“You're _covered_.” 

 

“With all thanks due to you, Listener.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr to see Chac stay chaste for Cicero


End file.
